Chase in Paris France
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Le quack has an eye on a rich girl, who yearns for thrills. He decides to help her escape her life, and embark on adventure. Little does he know that she is an heiress to the biggest inheritance in the world, and known by the media. Tabloids don't help.


**Authors note: Hello, Courage the Cowardly dog fans. Huzzah! I have finally decided to write my first fanfic for Courage. It's just a short story, but a story nonetheless. If any of you have heard of Le Quack, then you will like this story. You may think of Le Quack as a french speaking, smooth talking, crazy duck, that is always money lusting, and stealing valuables, heartlessly. Yet if you have ever seen him when he is not plotting something evil against that silly little dog, you would find out that underneath that criminal exterior, that there is actually a sensetive, soul that will find it in his heart to help those most in need. Witness the amazing story of a duck that saves a young girl that is trapped within her own life in a single night in Paris France. There will be passion, betrayal, anger, lust, grief, and romance in this little one shot. Enjoy my friends!**

It was a gloriously beautiful day in Paris, France. There was barely a cloud in the sky, well, perhaps a fluffy one here and there, but nothing more. Le Quack had been waddling over, following the waiter to seat him. Since today was a perfect day, being sunny and beautiful, he wanted to spend it outdoors, and have a bit of fresh air with some coffee, or something to have to relax a bit. He was at his favorite Paris restaurant. An outdoor cafe called "_L'enveloppe Rouge". _Hopefully the law would not see him here, had he been dining near any police. The city was dazzling this evening. A few people with their lovers.

As he followed the waiter, he had been graciously given a seat that had a great view of the eiffel tower. Such a beautiful structure. So nostalgic, so grand. It stood so tall and proud. Sort of like he did. Well, perhaps he wasn't the tallest of gentlemen, but he never let that stop his pride. He was proud like the eiffel tower, anyway. He thought that perhaps sometime, he should go there. Maybe tonight. They were going to have a great display that night, with firewaorks. He did enjoy a good fireworks show. The one thing he was missing was a good lady by his side. True he wasn't the tallest, of the bunch. But maybe a little darling wouldn't mind. He was into the taller women anyway. He didn't mind much if they were taller than himself. Besides he was a little white duck! What was he _supposed_ to do? The thought of that idea blew away in the faint wind. He had not been much of a ladies man, and never had a girlfriend, so what were the chances now? A woman would probably just slow him down.

He opened up his menu, and started to read it. "May I start you out with an appetizer, sir?" The waite asked with a smile on his face. The menu was so big in accordance to his small size. He was no doubt going to get a coffee. But to start out, he was going to have something smaller than what was expected. The French onion soup looked delicious. So he started out with that. A cup of coffee was going to be brought out with that, so he could maybe squeeze in an entr'ee with that later on.

"Hmmm. Perhaps I could get the French onion soup, and a cup of coffee to start myself off." He smiled to the waiter. The waiter nodded, and headed off. As he read the menu for his main course, he looked around, to see who would be sitting around with him. As his eyes scanned the area, he looked at the trunk of a tree, and saw what he had never expected. Hanging midway down on the tree's trunk, he saw a wanted poster. Not only was it a wanted poster, it was a wanted poster that displayed him. A frontal view, and a profile view. The resemblance was uncanny. This was such a disaster. Quickly he jumped down, and ran over to the tree, trying not to seem too noticable. As he jumped up to rip the wanted poster from the tree, he found out that he wasn't tall enough. Knowing it would look strange, he started climbing the tree, and reached for the paper. Finally he reached it, and tore it off. Thank heavens. As he was free from being noticed, he held the poster close, not letting the face be seen. He made sure it faced his chest, so nobody would see it.

As he was still holding onto the tree, halfway up the trunk, he noticed a young lady walk by him. She was on the opposite side of the tree, walking on the sidewalk that bordered the area around the cafe. On her head was a large white derby hat. It looked expensive. Her long dark brown hair was in perfect ribbon like curls cascading down her head like steamers. Her eyes were dark brown, and unusually large in proportion to her face. She was dressed so elegantly you would have thought she was going to a ball. The gown she wore was an old fashioned victorian gown, with gold trim. Her gown was an exsquisite antique faded white color. The gown looked old, as if it were around for a long time. It fit well, which showed that her waist was remarkably thin. He could only guess she was a person that wore one of those corsets. She spotted him hanging onto the tree. Le Quack had been slightly embarrased, as it looked a bit odd. Still as strange as it looked, she smiled to him, and stopped walking.

When he looked up to her face, he had a moment of not being able to breath. It was as if she left him breathless. Her smile was unlike anything he had ever seen. He never had women smile at him, mainly because he usually stole from them. This one however stared at him in a simple yet astounding way. He looked down, and saw that he was much higher off the ground, than he thought. "Oh, dear!" He stated when he looked down.

"Oh, my. Do you need help getting down? Here, let me help you with that." She wrapped her white fancy gloved hands around his body. When her hands made contact, he felt his body heat over really quickly. He wasn't used to being held. Gently she helped him down, and onto the ground. When he was put on the ground all the way, he blushed at this young lady. Nobody had ever helped him like she did. He thought this woman must have been quite valueable "There you are." She grinned at her good deed. He tilted his head slightly staring at her. She was something different. Something special to him.

He then smiled at the sound of her voice. The way she held him was a simple way he had never been held before. Still, he felt embarrased of his growing blush underneath his feathers. Quickly though this mysterious girl had just been ripped away just as fast as she came. A woman that was dresed in a navy blue victorian gown of the same fashion came right up next to her. Her curly hair was shorter, and her curls were natural. She looked just like the young lady, just alot older than her, with a few wrinkles. Her face looked alot angrier, like it had normally been annoyed often. She clutched onto the young lady's arm with her navy exsquisite gloved hand, and yanked her away. "How many times do I have to tell you Margaret? Do NOT converse with the common middle class society! Only aristocrats are to be in your presence." As she was being dragged off by this woman, her smile quickly vanished. As she was being dragged away, she waved with one last smile. He waved back smiling to her.

Suddenly he felt like he had let a great treasure pass him by. That young lady was pampered and polished. He dared to think that he probably wouldn't even have stolen from her. Just steal her in particular. As he turned back to his table, he saw that his french onion soup had been brought out. Sulking back to his seat, he started to eat. Of course that girl would be gone. Just like other great things in life that money could not buy. Maybe he was trying too hard to find that perfect treasure. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Well, whatever the case was, she must have not been the jewel he wa looking for. What was the point. She was a taller beautiful young girl, who apparently was very successful in monetary gain. As for him, he was just a short little twerp, with a long bill, and a dishonest way of getting by that nobody would notice other than the law.

While slurping his soup, he saw the waiter come back. That's funny. He had a menu tucked under his arm, as if he were going to ask Le Quack what he ordered twice. Well, that was certainly not correct. How was that supposed to happen? Well, whatever it was that was going on, he wasn't going to care. Suddenly the waiter went to the table next to him, and laid out four menues. He finally understood what was going on. There was another group coming in. One of them was a tall man that wore a lavish black tuxedo, with a red bowtie. He had white hair with a mustache unlike anything Le Quack had ever seen. A gold rimmed monicle was placed near his left eye, and a top hat sat atop his head. As he walked, he twirled his crystal topped cane. Behind him was a young man, that didn't look much like him, yet he seemed to be accompanying him. This younger man had a great posture, and a nose that stuck very high His hair was blond neat, and seemed to be trimmed perfectly. It had a wind blown look, and was slightly wavey. He no doubt was a very rich young man. He also wore a tux in the same fashion, but his tie was black. Le Quack's eyes bulged, and the only thing he had on his mind was stealing this families wealth. He turned back to his soup, and thought of how to steal this families money under their nose. Suddenly he heard the voice again. "Come, Margaret! We have many places to go to, and I don't want you slowing us down!"

Le Quack sat up straight remembering that voice. He had a total unintentional spitake. Turning around he saw the young lady he met helping him from the tree. Of course she was following the woman who Le Quack had just assumed was her mother. It was now pretty hard not to look away from the table next to him. They looked like royals. Especially with their clothes. As they all set down, Le Quack could not help but notice that the young girl was sad. Not only sad, but she looked as if she was crying. Like someone had hurt her. Someone had just about broken her heart. trying to make it seem like he was reading the menu he kept an ear close on the conversation that had just started to begin.


End file.
